1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device of a wireless communication system typically includes other components for operating as an electronic device, in addition to components for transmitting and receiving signals. For example, the communication device requires a memory, a power interface, and so on. The components of the transmitting and receiving device typically include a plurality of circuits, and the circuits are connected with a conductive line such as printed circuit.
According to an exemplary configuration and connection structure of the circuit of a communication device, problems often arise in that an unintended noise signal can occur. For example, frequency multiplying of the clock causes a significant amount of noise. In particular, as the multiplication frequency of a memory clock used to operate the memory approaches a frequency of a communication channel, Radio Frequency (RF) transmission and reception performance can be degraded.
Conventionally, the noise in the circuit such as a communication device is generally addressed using a shielding technique. The shielding electronically shields the line in order to block the signal from passing through an unintended path. However, to block the noise leakage using the shielding technique, thorough structural blocking is required. However, it is difficult to apply shielding processing with a necessary degree of precision to be effective because of limitations on the circuit size and the arrangement of components. Further, when the circuit is changed, the shielding structure should be altered.